


Taeyong to the Rescue

by castiels_kpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Depression, Gen, Guardian Angels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Near Death, Overdosing, Roommates, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Jaehyun has issues with depression and past suicide attempts and Taeyong is almost never there for him when he needs it.That changes when Taeyong sees Jaehyun when he's vulnerable.





	1. At Twenty-one I Tried to Die

**Author's Note:**

> So I got carried away with that last little story I did, and this is now a thing. It's probably only gonna be a few chapters long, because I can't manage to write excessively long or deep stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun can't deal with everything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is based of a poem by Sylvia Plath. Not exactly word for word, but it's influencial enough to the chapter.

Jaehyun locked the door as he came into his room and sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. He let out a sigh, knowing that Taeyong wouldn't be home for hours. He had time to himself, and he hated it. He couldn't deal with having time alone. 

Jaehyun heard the clock on the wall tick, feeling the seconds drag by excruciatingly slow. He couldn't handle it anymore. He felt a choked sob come out, unable to hold it back. As he tried to get a handle on his emotions, Jaehyun knew he was falling deeper and deeper into a place where he only fell while he was left alone. 

He let out another sob, allowing the tears to stream down his face. He silently wished he had taken up Taeyong’s offer to go out for the night. But that was another thing that Jaehyun added onto the neverending list of things that he thought he did wrong. Along with never communicating right with his roommate, letting himself fall into such a state of depression, and a slew of other things that he could hardly list now. 

Jaehyun curled up on his bed, thinking about the fact that he locked his door. He could do anything, he thought, and even if Taeyong came back, the older boy couldn't do anything. 

He glanced through tear-soaked lashes over to his dresser, his long-forgotten antidepressants seemingly teasing him. “Take us and you'll be free of your pain. Empty the bottle, Jaehyun, take all of us, and you won't have to feel like this ever again.”

Jaehyun’s mind was racing, slowly convincing him that Taeyong only roomed with him because he had money; because he paid for most of the rent and the other things that they had acquired in their shared household over the years. Jaehyun couldn't take it anymore. 

He shakily stood up, slowly making his way over to his dresser, the antidepressants still mocking him from inside their orange-tinted prison. “Take us all, Jaehyun, no one will care.” He let out shaky sobs as unsteady hands reached out for the bottle. 

The top of it was quickly removed, not giving the boy time to think about what he was going to do. Jaehyun poured the whole contents of the bottle into his shaking hand. He closed his eyes, quickly moving his hand up to his mouth and ingesting the medication, nearly choking on the amount. 

This effects of the pills soon washed over Jaehyun, and he felt himself go dizzy as his knees gave out. He found himself on the floor, his back up against the dresser drawers. His vision soon went fuzzy, the world around him becoming disoriented. 

“I'm sorry, Taeyong” were the last words out of Jaehyun’s mouth before he lost consciousness. The boy's body fell to the side, now sprawled out on the floor. The medication bottle fell from it's unsteady perch on the dresser, falling beside Jaehyun’s still figure. 

Taeyong came home less than half an hour later. He was greeted with silence, except for the ticking of the clock in the hallway. He called out an unsteady “Jaehyun?” 

When greeted with silence, he went to go search for his normally boisterous roommate. Taeyong immediately went up to his room, knocking on the locked door. He was yet again greeted with an uncomfortable silence, so he went to grab the key to Jaehyun’s room that he had taken so long ago. 

Taeyong stuck the key in the lock and turned until it clicked, feeling a sudden sense of dread with not hearing the usual sound of disagreement. He opened the door and his heart caught in his throat at the sight of an unmoving figure on the floor.

He quickly moved next to the body, feeling it for a pulse. It was faint, so very faint, but it was there. He grappled with his thoughts as he desperately took out his phone, calling 911 as fast as he could and relaying all the information that he could. 

Taeyong clung onto Jaehyun’s still body until paramedics got there, watching them try to save his roommate's life. He followed them into the ambulance as they took Jaehyun to the hospital. One of his hands was digging his own nails into his palm, and the other was holding onto Jaehyun’s hand, trying to keep himself grounded. 

They were soon at the hospital, the doctors and nurses quickly taking Jaehyun into a room as Taeyong was left out in the waiting room. He slowly sat down in a chair, feeling his stomach drop. 

He looked around, seeing a blond haired boy sitting down as well. He figured that he was also waiting for someone, and took the effort to give a half-hearted smile at the boy. He must've taken it as an invitation to come and join Taeyong, which had not intended it as so but accepted it. 

The boy introduced himself as Chenle, with an awkwardly cheerful voice for being in such a depressing environment. “I'm here for my best friend, he's getting his tonsils out, then I'm taking him out for ice cream!” 

Taeyong let out a slight smile, then frowned as Chenle asked him why he was here. He explained the whole situation, and Chenle’s smile fell from his face. 

“I'm so sorry… I hope everything goes well, Taeyong.” Chenle said. He tried distracting Taeyong, and more than an hour passed before a man came out. 

“Is anyone here for a ‘Jung Jaehyun’?” Taeyong shot out of his seat, responding with an urgent answer and an unending list of questions, “I am. How is he? Is he okay? What did you do? Where is-” 

And with that, the man in scrubs cut Taeyong off. He beckoned with his finger for Taeyong to join him as they walked away from Chenle. 

The man answered the questions that he could before Taeyong could continue to badger him for answers. “He's in the ICU. He had to have his stomach pumped. He overdosed on what seems to be anti-depressants. He's in stable condition, but he can't have visitors yet because he's still drugged from the operation.” 

Taeyong’s head fell at the last sentence, glad that his roommate was okay but disappointed that he couldn't see him until later. He nodded in acknowledgement, thinking about Jaehyun. 

The man in scrubs assured the nervous and worried boy with a “Don't worry, he should be conscious enough to talk tomorrow, so you can come visit him then?” Taeyong nodded, faintly smiling at the notion of knowing he could talk to Jaehyun again. 

The man in scrubs slowly brought a hand up to rest it on Taeyong’s shoulder, attempting to reassure the shaken boy. “I'm know he'll be okay. He seems like a strong one. He'll be okay, Taeyong. I bet there's a guardian angel watching out for him.” 

Taeyong let his smile grow a little wider, looking down at the man's scrubs for the first time. He had a name tag that said ‘Sicheng’ and a little pin with angel wings on it attached right next to his name. 

The man, Sicheng, reassured Taeyong one last time by lightly rubbing his shoulder before walking away. Taeyong went to go sit back down next to his newfound friend, relaying what Sicheng had said to Chenle. 

Chenle smiled, pulling Taeyong in for a hug and adding on a “I'm so happy for you that he's okay!” Taeyong ley himself cry for the first time that night, letting out all of the pain from finding Jaehyun to the happiness of finding out that he was okay. 

Taeyong soon watched Chenle leave, as the blond met who he called Jisung. Taeyong smiled, happy that their day was going okay. 

The boy soon felt tired, the sleepiness hitting him like an oncoming truck. He curled up in the chair, trying to get as comfortable as he could in a hospital chair. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, knowing that in the morning, he could finally talk to Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^~^  
> Comment where you think this is going! I'd love to see predictions


	2. Chocolate and Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong comforts Jaehyun after the events of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first time I'm actually proud of something that I've written!

Taeyong woke up, his back stiff from sleeping like he did. He must've been in the chair all night, and was glad that people respected the fact that he was sleeping, enough to leave him alone. He appreciated it. 

It took Taeyong a bit to gather his thoughts, soon checking his watch to see what time it was. He saw that it was right around 10ish, and that seemed like an okay time to visit Jaehyun. 

Taeyong stood up out of the chair and stretched, hearing his back crack. It felt good to get up and move. He slowly made his way out of the waiting room-lounge kind of area and went to go look for a nurse. 

He found one as he made his way to the main lobby. He was a short guy, kind of lithe, like a dancer would look. Taeyong went up to him to ask about Jaehyun. 

“Um, hi. Do you think you could direct me to where I can find my friend? He got admitted here last night and I don't know how to find him.” Taeyong asked. The man smiled and nodded. 

“If you're looking for someone, then you should go down to the guys at the front desk. They should be able to help you.” Taeyong smiled at the man's friendliness and took note of his name. Chittaphon. 

Taeyong made his way down to the front desk, waiting his turn in line before the person behind the desk waved him up. The man smiled, slightly cocking his head to the side as he started talking. 

“HI! My name's Yuta. What can I help you with today?” The man said, and Taeyong rested his arm on the desk. 

“There's a patient, Jung Jaehyun. He was admitted last night and I came in with him. I was told that he was going to be in stable enough condition to talk to today and so I was going to ask where his is?” Taeyong didn't mean to turn the last sentence into a question, but he was so nervous about his roommate that it just happened. 

Yuta smiled at Taeyong, what seemed like a genuine smile, and started typing on his computer. After a minute or two of Yuta searching, he found Jaehyun’s location. 

“Okay, so your friend is on the fifth floor, room number 5. I'm also going to tell you that he's on suicide watch right now, so there's most definitely going to be someone in there while you're talking.” Yuta gave Taeyong a stick-on name tag with his name and where he was going. 

Taeyong nodded at all the information he got from Yuta. The boy must've looked confused from Yuta’s perspective and so he provided Taeyong with a little bit of useful information. 

“Room 5, once you get off the elevator, you'll take a left, go through a lounge-type area, and once you hit the double doors, take another left, and his room should be right there.” Taeyong smiled at the instructions, secretly thankful that the other man gave them to him. He was prone to getting lost, after all. 

Taeyong thanked the nurse at the desk and made his way over to the elevators. He got on and went of to the fifth floor, following Yuta’s instructions to get to Jaehyun’s room. 

He saw that the door was open, yet knocked anyways as a quiet groan came from the room. There was also a dejected “Go away. There's already one of you in here. I'm not going to try anything…” that Taeyong just barely heard. 

Taeyong slowly made his way into the room, and Jaehyun turned in his bed to meet who walked in. He was greeted with the sight of a Taeyong, who had a half-hearted smile on his face to try and make Jaehyun feel better. 

“Taeyong..?” At the sight of his roommate, Jaehyun’s face fell. He didn't want Taeyong to see him this way. But to the younger boy's dismay, Taeyong moved closer anyways. 

There was another person in the room, whom Taeyong disregarded. As far as he was concerned, it was just him and Jaehyun and frankly, he didn't care if someone else was there. 

Taeyong moved just a bit closer so that he could sit on the side of Jaehyun’s bed. He gently placed his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, letting the younger one know that he was okay now. 

Jaehyun obviously didn't want to talk to Taeyong, trying to ignore the closeness of the other boy. He didn't want Taeyong to see him be so vulnerable, and that was that. 

“Hey Jae?” Taeyong tried to get Jaehyun’s attention, and Jaehyun finally gave in. He turned over, his eyes red and puffy from crying. There were no tear tracks, so Taeyong figured that it must've been from hours ago. 

Jaehyun let out a quiet “I'm so sorry Yong. I'm so sorry…” Taeyong didn't care about whatever Jaehyun was talking about. All he did was lean down and hug him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Taeyong slowly rubbing the younger boy's back and Jaehyun gladly accepting the affection. He needed it anyways. 

Jaehyun eventually pulled away from the hug, new tears starting to fall from his eyes. Taeyong quickly wiped them away, but it was pointless as they were just replaced by fresh ones. 

“Yongie I'm so sorry you had to see me like that…” Jaehyun let out, and Taeyong felt so sorry for the younger boy. 

“Jae, it's okay” Jaehyun’s head fell and Taeyong lifted his head back up with a finger. “Jae, look at me. It's okay. You're going to be okay now.” 

Jaehyun nodded, the reassurance in Taeyong’s voice helping him calm down. The boys were glad that they were back together, especially Taeyong. 

He wasn't going to tell Jaehyun how he felt, how his heart broke when he saw the younger boy laying on the floor, the pain that went through him when he had to watch people try to save his friend, and he couldn't do anything. 

Jaehyun felt guilty about having Taeyong see him hurt. But he figured that they would both be able to get over this. Jaehyun would probably get put on stronger medication and more than definitely be in the hospital for a week or two to make sure that he was okay. 

Taeyong would come and visit him every day, the next day bringing him a small teddy bear plushie and half a chocolate bar. Jaehyun grinned when Taeyong admitted “I got hungry on the way here…”

There was one person who watched over both of them, a man named Sicheng. He was the one who brought Jaehyun his food, yet he also kept an eye on everything that the nurses were doing. He had to keep Jaehyun safe, if it was the last thing he did. 

Because he was in charge of Jaehyun. He had to keep him safe, otherwise he would be in danger of getting hurt himself. But that was out of the question, as he did everything in his power that he could to keep Jaehyun safe. 

He found it funny that he also started getting more well known around the hospital. Because he only started there the night that Jaehyun came in, and would leave when the latter left as well. 

He tried his best to grant every prayer or wish that Jaehyun had, not always being able to do so, but he tried. Sometimes he made slight changes in the food that Jaehyun was getting, giving him more of what he wanted, yet still keeping Jaehyun safe, food-wise, at least. 

Sicheng was proud of the work that he was doing. He's the reason that Jaehyun ever made it to the hospital in the first place. He kept his pulse going for just long enough that Taeyong could find him. And he wasn't going to stop his miracle work at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ^~^  
> Also, comment where you think the story if going. I'd love to see predictions!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and give kudos, it's appreciated ^~^
> 
> Updated: This story is put on hold for a little bit.  
> Also btw, I'm looking for a beta editor, if your up for it my twitter is @panda23001  
> Message me if your up for it or follow me for random stuff.


End file.
